May is an angel? (RewritenEmotional version)
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Harley races out of the forest crying sadly in a loud voice. Drew looks questioningly at Harley. "What are you up to this time Harley?" He questions. Harley suddenly appears right in front of Drew close with wide scared and sad eyes. "I-I saw May's ghost!" For those that didn't like the original. T for death and safety. Contestshipping warning!
1. Chapter 1

AN:

When I got my first review on the original story it got me thinking and this is what resulted. Others seem to like the original so I'm keeping it up but heres a more emotional version for the ones that want it. Enjoy.

Also note that you will find parts from the original in here and I'm just revising it in a way. Chapter one I'll keep the same from the original up to a certain point.

Kit kat.

Chapter one:

No one's P.O.V.

Drew walks along the edge of the forest with a bored sigh. He stayed in the coliseum for awhile before leaving to where he is now. He had lectured May about how she was pathetic to loose but he of course added some words to boast himself. He later had seen Harley talking to May and she got this really sad depressed face then ran off into the forest. Drew wont just go after her, no she should be able to take care of herself.

Harley waited awhile before going into the forest saying he was going to just continue traveling and such.

Drew leans against a tree and thinks of what he could do for the next contest and how he could improve his pokemon.

Suddenly theres a scream that comes from the forest making all but Drew jump.

Drew looks up and turns to the forest. "Whhats going on now?" He groans.

Harley races out of the forest crying sadly in a loud voice. He starts running around spewing nonsense while having a major crying fit going on.

The others watch Harley surprised and confused.

Drew looks questioningly at Harley. "What are you up to this time Harley?" He questions.

Harley suddenly appears right in front of Drew close with wide scared and sad eyes. "I-I saw May's ghost!"

Drew sighs. "Really? Stop lying Harley. Theres no way-" He is cut off when two men close to them turn to each other and talk as if trying to keep it a secret, they don't seem to notice Drew and Harley.

"But didn't you hear that girl scream earlier?" One said.

"Wasn't it a little after that one girl ran out into the forest?" The other asks earing a nod from the man hes talking to. "Didn't I hear something about officer Jenny about a raging Rhydon and Aggron chasing some people for no reason in there. Heard some almost went off cliffs."

"Then she must've been killed that way or something." The one man shivers. "Oh man that's scary to even think about!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Just so we're clear I'm only coming to prove you wrong about this." Drew says as he and Harley walk in the forest looking for May or 'her spirit'.

Harley is more jumpy now as if it'll come out and attack him if he isnt over the extremes to be careful.

They find an area where the forest becomes a rocky ground and theres a giant chasm there.

"This is the area I saw her in!" Harley leaps scared and hides behind Drew while looking for any sign of May's spirit cowering behind Drew.

Drew looks around for any signs of May or something that could make this look real, like a projector, while Harley tags along close to the other male. Drew spots something then puts his hand by the time flower (I think that's what its called.) making it open up and eliminates the tape it got. "A time flower. Maybe this will help. It shows the past no matter how old it is." Drew explains seeing Harley look surprised and confused.

The two males watch as the projected May is chassed by an Aggron then a Rhydon as well.

The two pokemon look angry, real angry.

May stops seeing the edge of the cliff and she glances down before turning to look back at the two advancing pokemon. "Why are you attacking me! I didn't do anything to you!" May shouts and the pokemon still advance backing her to the cliffs edge which she spares a second glance back down the chasm before looking back to the pokemon. "Now I'm going to die and I only ran out here to get away from Drew and Harley's insults!" She is forced to try to back away from the two pokemon and she just falls back falling down…. Down to her death… with a scream.

"May!" Drew rushes forward only to stop after a few steps as everything stops.

The time flower closes letting things go back to normal but both Drew and Harley are frozen on the spot.

"May hun! No! You cant die! Please come back! I wont be able to do anything right knowing I'm the reason behind someones death!" Harley is in tears and is on his hands and knees just sobbing and crying.

Drew doesn't let a tear slide down his face but his eyes became teary the moment May had fallen.

Suddenly May appears at the cliff's edge not too close to the edge though. She's pale skinned, wearing a white dress, has angel wings and a halo above her head. She doesn't even touch the ground below as she just stands, or well floats, there. She brings her hands up to her chest together in a ball like form that people use when waiting hopeful for something to come or to plead for something.

Arceus comes over and behind May. "Yes you are dead and yes I have come to take you away from this world but you can say some final things you wish to say on Earth." It tells her.

May turns so shes facing Arceus and pauses half a second. She nods and tilts her head down but only just a little. "I just wish I had a longer life or knew that my death would come to me at such a young age. I never got the chance to have a daughter I would have named June. I never got the chance to marry, become top coordinator or even have my first kiss. I guess I'll have to leave with those regrets."

Mays list of things she regretted not being able to do hit a nerve with Drew.

"May! No come back! Don't go! I need you! I need your happy smile! I need that cheery attitude of yours! I need you May!" He shouts running towards May and the great pokemon standing in front of here.

Arceus takes a step closer and lowers its head so it touched the top of Mays head.

With that May becomes a bunch of sparkle dust that flies off into the air.

"MAY!" Both Drew and Harley scream only to both end up in a mess of tears on their hands and knees on the ground crying really upset.

Arceus leaves the scene but manages to hide far enough from Drew and Harley so that they wont notice.

Harley is going on and on about something in incoherent sentences, it sounds like how hell never sleep again or win another contest as May's death will haunt him.

Drew opens up letting out his true feelings out. "May. May! MAY!" He sobs and pleas. "Please come back! I love you! I love you more than life itself! I want to give you your first kiss, I want to marry you and I want to have a beautiful child named June with you and you alone! Please!" He throws his head back to look to the sky looking so broken hearted and pleading with all his heart. "Give her back to me! I want her to come back! It shouldn't have been her time for death!" He yells to the sky. "Just… Just…. Bring her back." His head falls down hanging in despair as he cries harder. "Please!"

Harley and Drew stay there crying for a good while till they ran out of tears they could shed on the outside but mentally still crying, well more Drew than Harley.

Drew sniffles and stands shakily. "Celebi….." He mummers the name. "Celebi can fix this. I can save her!" His voice is very raspy from crying so much. He turns to run off but Harley stops him grabbing his arm. "Let go!" Drew says though it hurts to speak.

"No." Harley's voice is also raspy and hurts to talk but he forces the words out anyways. "If you go back in time to change the past that can result to bad things." He tries to reason with Drew.

Drew struggles. "No. I don't care! I want May!" He manages to get out of Harleys grip and heads deeper into the woods.

"Drew!" Harley calls trying to get him to even just pause but is ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Drew spots a clearing up ahead and there he sees May, still as an angel, standing facing Arceus, Mew and Celebi.

"May…." Arceus speaks. "I protect the spirits of those who die. Do you understand May?" It asks.

May nods as if mute.

"I think that…" Mew pauses as if thinking. "…that May is a great coordinator and I just wanted you to know that you're not what those boys said."

May smiles softly. "Thank you Mew."

"You are beautiful and talented May Maple." Drew steps out giving May a smile on his tear stained face, puffy red eyes from crying and his voice scratchy sounding.

May and the three pokemon turn to Drew. "Did you really mean what you said back there?" She asks.

Drew does his famous hair flick then smiled lovingly. "Of course." He reaches towards May as she starts to fade away. "I love you May! With all my heart and soul!" He tells her loudly.

"Oh Drew." May disappears with that.

Drew turns to Celebi, Mew and Arceus. "I need her. Please take me back in time or call her back! Anything just please let me be with her again!" He pleads them. "Please!" If he had any water for tears left hes be crying then especially at this moment. "Please! I want May back!"

Arceus stares at Drew. "Changing someones fate is a dangerous game boy." It warns. "Let it go."

Drew shakes his head. "No. You don't understand. May means more than the world to me and I want her back! Please just bring her back!" He yells hurting his throat more.

The three legendries are silent for a few moments then Arceus speaks up.

"Drew….. You're love for May is outstanding, your soul shows that it is surrounded by love for May." It pauses and looks up into the sky. "To change the fate of one is not something I am able to do. If I could I would because your love for May outstands me. I cannot bring those that are dead back I'm afraid."

Mew looks thoughtful then it flies off to somewhere.

"What about Celebi!?" Drew demands. "Surely I can go back with its help and save her!" He says desperately.

Celebi shakes its head with its cry as if trying to tell Drew no.

"If you do that Drew then you will only cause her pain because Celebi has tried something like this before. The person ended up dying in a much more painful way than before. I know you really love May but bringing her back will only make her have a worse death. I am terribly sorry but I cant control fate." Arceus says sorrowfully obviously really touched by Drew's love for the girl but what it said is true.

Mew comes back holding Mays pouch that she keeps her pokemon in. "Drew." IT says floating down to beside the depressed boy. "To have a piece of her with you might help." It offers hoping that it will help him feel better. "I will be talking to Rhydon and Aggron so I offer you to take care of Mays pokemon and her contest ribbons."

Drew blinks turning to Mew he reaches out taking the bag and hugging it to his chest just wishing he could have May back but he doesn't want her to suffer.

Mew pats him on the back as if trying to comfort him.

Celebi looks sadly at Drew and flies away looking really upset that it couldn't help.

Acreus has been staring at the sky and wishes that this world wouldn't bring so much pain.

Drew eventually says a soft thanks to Mew and looks to Arceus. "Arceus." He starts getting its attention. "I guess I will be seeing you again sometime." He says then turns and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

The next day.

Drew has just rented his own in a city near by where May died and he has started pushing people away, he doesn't even go to contests anymore. He releases Mays pokemon once he is alone in his new house and tells them he has something he needs to tell them.

They all look to him questioning wheres May.

Drew sighs remembering how after he got some water he cried some more over May then slept in a pokemon center crying himself to sleep with his memories of May. "Guys….. May died." He tells them forcing the words out in a sorrowful voice. "A Rhydon and Aggron chased her over a cliff." He looks down as tears fill his eyes. "I''m sorry." He mummers a tear falling down his face.

Mays pokemon all sulk over their trainer.

Drew sits on his bed brining his knees to his chest and burying his face in his arms that rest on his knees.

His pokemon get put of their pokeballs and snuggle to him trying to make him feel better.

He smiles softly at their attempts to bring his mood up. "Thanks guys." He says lifting his head a little.

Absol goes over to Glaceon and uses its body to try to comfort her and let her know hes there for her.

Drew watches the two and wishes he could have shown May his true feelings before she died. He wipes some tears away from his one eye. "Absol." He says making said pokemon turn to him. "Make sure you take good care of her and promise me that you'll treat her well and tell her how much you love her everyday. For me?"

Absol smiles and nods determined understanding what his trainer is getting at. His trainer wants to make sure events don't repeat and that absol will give Glaceon the life he knew May should have had.

Drew smiles. "Thank you."

A week later.

Drew had let his family take care of his and May's pokemon also explaining what happened to Mays family.

That was three days ago and now he is pushing people away more and more as he prefers to be alone.

He obtained pictures of her any that he could get and the one he had.

The one he had is a picture of May hugging Roselia with himself standing beside her looking at the two smiling.

He holds it to his chest remembering the time it was taken, Max took the picture and gave it to Drew saying he knew how Drew felt about May. He wears May bag all the time and has her ribbons and ribbon case on his nightstand. He cries himself to sleep every night just wishing May was here.

May's family had invited him to May's funeral tomorrow and he agreed to go.

He thought about May and an idea popped into his head, he had been pondering on it for awhile but hasn't made a finale decision of when but now he knows.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Drew goes into the church that is holding Mays funeral. He is dressed in a black suit with a black tie, two red roses, two black roses and just looking at his face you could tell he is suffering badly from losing May. His face holds a broken depressed look all the time now a days. He goes over to the table at the front of the church, Mays body couldn't be retrieved sadly so they had a memorial table instead of a casket. He was asked to help write the words that will be on her grave stone and he just told them to add that she was very loved. He reaches the table, a picture of May smiling is in a photo frame in the center of the table with white candles burning on either side of it with May written on one then Maple on the other, many roses and letters of goodbyes surround the photo and candles where each person put their gift to her. He puts the roses on the table right in front of the picture like the space had been saved for him. "I love you May." He mummers. "Be happy." With that he backs away and sits through the funeral not wanting to talk to anyone, not even Max or Ash could get to him to want to talk.

During the special words that were said May's mom was handed a letter from Drew silently asking her to read it for him not having the will to talk to anyone but a picture of May. Then she got called up.

"May was the best daughter I could have asked for." Mays mom starts sadly. "She was fun and caring. I'm sure we will all miss her." She opens the letter. "I have a letter that I would like to read. Its from someone who cares and loves May more than anything." She looks at the letter.

Drew feels the eyes of people glancing at him, it was obvious they all knew it was from him but they didn't question why he wasn't up there saying it.

"Dear May. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I have always liked you since I first saw you. You are smart and yes clueless at times but you make me smile every day. At every contest we went to I have always just wanted to be able to see you there smiling that beautiful smile of yours. I love you more than the world itself. Love Drew." With that she looks up at Drew. "If May had been able to live longer then if she was to confess her love to anyone I'm thankful it would have been you Drew." She finishes with a small bow and goes back to her seat.

Drew gets so many sympathetic stares now and the rest of the funeral seems to become a blur for him as he continues to isolate himself. He does catch a ride to where they are going to put everything that was placed on the table is buried and the tombstone stands there to mark where her body would have been placed.

After the funeral was done Mays mom asked him to come to their house for a bit but Drew politely turns it down and goes back to the house he got.

He goes to his bedroom changing into his normal outfit that he wore when May was alive and he picks up his favorite photo of May looking at it. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting for me." He says to the photo staring at May. "I hope you heard the letter. I wrote that before your final contest and was hoping I could have given it to you but I didn't. I'm sorry for being a jerk instead of just confessing to you. Please forgive me for that my love." He goes silent staring at the photo. "Plus forgive me for making you wait for me." He brings the photo to his chest gently. "I promise. I promise I wont leave you waiting anymore. I will be at your side always and forever." He brings the photo with him as he goes into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Three days later

"Hey Ashy." Gary greets Ash as he runs into the younger in the city that Drew's home is.

Ash hugs Gary with a sad face. "G-Gary!" He whines.

Gary blinks and hugs him back. "Whats wrong Ash?" He asks concerned.

"May my friend died." He tells Gary.

Gary hugs Ash close and moves one hand to the raven colored hair petting it trying to comfort the younger. "It'll be okay." He mummers comfortingly and Ash feels better with Gary. Gary really is Ash's medicine for these kind of times.

No one had heard from Drew since the funeral and that also worried Ash.

"Gary?" He lifts his head from its resting place on the brunettes shoulder.

"Yeah?" Gary responds.

"Will you come with me to Drews house? No ones heard from him at all and no one has even seen him leave the house. Its worrying people and I was going to check on him. He really loved May." Ash explains.

"Of course I'll come." Gary agrees and with a thank you Ash takes the lead to Drews house.

Ash knocks on the door. "Drew!" He calls.

Drew walks out of the bathroom not looking back and walks to another person inside his home.

The one person turns to him, its May and she is in her normal clothes but with a halo and angel wings. "I've been waiting and watching you Drew."

He goes right over to her and wraps his arms around her waist. "Well you're not going to be waiting anymore." He says leaning in and giving her a kiss on her lips.

May kisses back. "You're the best man in the world Drew." She tells him.

Drew breaks the kiss and smiles at May. "You got your first kiss on earth." He smiles. "And so did I."

May smiles too and snuggles as close as she can to Drew. "Thank you."

Ash and Gary manage to force the door open and they begin looking for Drew, having to separate. Ash went upstairs and Gary stayed on the main floor.

Pikachu and Umbreon both go on their own exploration for Drew finding the door to downstairs only to go into the basement.

"Drew!" Gary calls looking in every room for any signs of another boy in the home.

Ash suddenly screams and Gary bolts upstairs.

He reaches the top of the stairs and sees hears a 'thump.' In a room so he runs to it. "Ash!" He bursts into the room.

Ash seems to have fallen on his butt on the floor of the bedroom and hes staring in horror at the connected bathroom.

Gary goes right to Ashs side and crouches next to him. He looks into the bathroom and his eyes widen. He pulls Ash quickly into a hug shielding Ash from looking at whats there any longer, knowing that by now there's no chance to do anything else about it.

"Lets go see Arceus then I can show you around." May says.

Drew nods and they both go downstairs and out the door not even noticing the four living creatures in the house.

May leads Drew to the clearing from before and there is Arceus.

"I had a feeling you'd come." It said looking at the two. "I can tell you are ready to go." It gets up since it was laying on the ground, walks over and lowers it head till it gently touched the top of Drews head.

Drew disappeared and May gives a smile to Arceus before she vanishes on her own. Drew looks to May as she appears at his side.

"Welcome to Heaven Drew." She says leading him through the golden gate.

Gary refused to leave Ash even when doctors and officer Jenny arrived, he called them telling them what happened.

Ash stayed close to Gary at all times but knew he may never be able to get the image of what he saw.

Drews body laying on the floor of the bathroom with a picture in one hand and the other hand off to the side by an empty pill bottle.

Gary brought Ash to where he's currently researching and living as soon as he could.

Ash didn't even say he wanted to go elsewhere or anything and agreed to stay with Gary for the rest of their lives.

Gary did take Ash traveling so Ash could still get badges and train but he only did that as soon as Ash was mentally well enough to do so.

The end.


End file.
